It is standard practice to use baseboard moldings along the intersection of the floor and wall in residential and commercial construction. Similarly, cornice moldings are used at the intersection of the ceiling and walls. Crown moldings similarly cover the intersection of the ceiling and wall, but cover a narrow strip of the ceiling left uncovered by the cornice molding.
Where a 90-degree inside or outside corner is caused by the intersection of two adjacent walls, it is the well-known and established practice to miter-cut the adjacent molding strips to result in an end surface at 45-degrees to the length of the molding. With the surfaces cut at 45-degrees and positioned adjacent to each other, the molding strips form the required 90-degree angle. While this practice works well in theory, it is frequently the case that the workmanship of actual application contains visible flaws.
It is even more difficult to apply moldings to rounded "barrel" or "bull nose" corners. Such corners tend to lend a polished, classy look to new construction. However, the appearance is degraded by moldings which do not conform to the curvature of the wall. Since the wall is curved, it is common practice to cut short segments of straight molding and approximate the rounded corner corner. The use of short segments results in a number of seams defined between adjacent segments. This is unattractive, and detracts from the appearance of the molding.
This problem arises on both inside and outside corners, and with both baseboard molding on the floor and with cornice and crown molding on the ceiling.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for miterless molding system for angular and rounded inside and outside corners that results in a smooth, professional appearance in rounded-corner applications.